Sonic the hedgehog: Save my spot
by Barrett
Summary: The relationship between Sonic and Sally has been rocky. Sonic plans the perfect date, but jealousy and lies will intercept a perfect date. Will Sonic keep it under control, or will he go to far? Read and Review if you care to.
1. Chapter 1 Speed and Sensitivity

Sonic SatAm

Save My Spot

By: David Carter

**Authors Note: **Well, this is my 11th Sonic the Hedgehog story, and wow, I thought I couldn't go on. I wasn't raised on Genesis or for that matter introduced to the Sonic games till Sonic Mega Collection. Many people have been arguing over time which mascot is better, Mario or Sonic? I was raised on Nintendo, don't get me wrong, Sonic is a great character, but Mario again has been around since 87. Back to Sonic, I recently began watching Sonic SatAm, I know it came out in the 90's but I was into something else. The stories were great and the relationship between Sonic and Sally troublesome at times. I prefer Sonic and Amy, but this time I chose to do this. I wrote another Sonic story involving the SatAm cast called Vacation is over (if you've read it or going to it is single spaced; one of my first stories on here). So I'm sorry to bore you with this, if you care to read and review…I'll understand.

**CH.1: Speed and sensitivity**

It was a quiet day in Knothole village, to Rotor it was the perfect time to work on his latest experiment. Rotor was a walrus; he had two long teeth drooping out of his mouth and half the time the only article of clothing was a tool belt slung across his shoulder. Rotor was the specialist to come to when SwatBots invaded their village; after all, he did work on weaponry, shielding, and any other tool to help aid his friends. Today he walked into the main ground and looked about curiously. "No one is awake yet…perfect!" Rotor walked to his closet and stared up at the heap of equipment, and past experiments stored in there. "Alright, time to see what I can cook up in…oh no-."

"Good morning Rotor," an annoyingly familiar voice said. Rotor sighed as he closed the door realizing that with Antoine around the work he wanted to do would never be completed.

"Hey Antoine…you look rather cheerful today," Rotor said as he gave the coyote a grin. Antoine had a brownish blonde fur and his hair was blonde, he was once a royal guard, but Rotor knew as well as everyone else that he tended to be the bravado type.

"Ah yes, a beautiful day t-to smill the roses," Antoine walked over to the rose bush and smelled them, much to the confusion of Rotor. "Is the Princess Sally awake?"

"No, she had a rough night last night," Rotor sat on a log and wiped his forehead, "something went wrong when we went into Robotropolis and…well…Sally had a big break down."

"A breakdown…ah maybe now I can come to her rescue-." Rotor shook his head and then the sound of a speeding hedgehog diverted his own worries for Princess Sally.

"Yo Ant…see you got a rose for yourself," Sonic knuckled with Rotor and gave Antoine a smile. Antoine merely sneered at him as he tried his best to look tall.

"It is not for myself you heartless hedgehog," Antoine puffed out his chest and both Rotor and Sonic burst out laughing. "If you had a care in the world, then you'd notice too that Princess Sally is unwell."

"W-what…is she hurt? Oh man, no wonder she was acting all silent when I was singing," Rotor and Antoine held their mouths; both desperately trying not to laugh. Sonic scratched his blue head and stared up at the tree where Sally slept, his concern for her was deep, and no other girl could fill his heart like Sally.

"Sonic, didn't you notice how close Sally was to being roboticized?" Rotor met Sonic's hurt eyes and gave him a sympathetic look. "She puts herself in danger all the time, and she never worries about herself. The strain is on her…really bad-."

"No sweat," Sonic walked to the exit and gave his friends a thumbs up, "I'll go get Sally something to make her gloomy day super…it'll be way past cool!" Sonic started to run off and didn't wait to see Antoine's angered look. Sonic was the fastest hedgehog on Mobius, he had blue quills and wore red sneakers, that were speed resistant too.

"He is coming, prepare for capture," Snively stood behind a tree and gave the Trooper Badniks Robotnik had assigned him a wave, _if I succeed then I will be more then just a nephew to Robotnik…but perhaps a equal, Snively thought. _ The only reason he was allowed to stay was because Robotnik in a way was forced to.

"Hmmm…I wonder if Sally is in the mood for a chili dog or a new vest," Sonic was lost in thought as he raced through the forest; oblivious to the trap Snively and the Badniks had. _Sally, has it gotten to the point where we don't talk honestly to each other anymore? Sonic pondered but it was too late as he felt the particle beam hit him in the chest._

"Wow, I didn't even try my hardest either," Snively said aloud. Sonic struggled up and gave Snively a wry grin.

"Sorry to ruin your medal speech, but I got to juice," Sonic sped past the stomping Troopers and waved at the fuming Snively. "Tell Robotnik he should hire a professional from now on," and with that he exited the forest and came to stop on a hill overlooking Robotropolis. "I doubt Sally would want a Trooper outfit," Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic wait up!" Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw his fox friend Tails land. Miles Tails Prower was his best friend, he was brown furred and what made him unique was he had twin tails. "I thought we were going to play dirt hockey today-."

"Not now Tails," Sonic said rather impatiently, "Sally is feeling glum, so I decided to get her a gift. Fact is I don't know what to get her," Tails tapped his chin thoughtfully and then his eyes widened:

"I know," Sonic tapped his foot on the ground and gave Tails a bored look, "there's a meadow not far from here that has the craziest flowers I've ever seen, maybe Aunt Sally would like some."

"I think you may have something Tails, let's juice!" Sonic ran down the hill and followed his flying friend. The meadow Tails had indicated was just ahead, but problem was it was guarded by Buzzbombers and Trooper Badniks. "Whoa, hey Tails look its-."

"Alright Sonic the hedgehog, you shall not pass here!" Snively ordered the Buzzbombers to attack and watched in satisfaction as the fox and hedgehog were dancing around the field as blasts kept their feet going. "You see…you can't even outrun-."

"Ok birdnose…care to taste a little dirt?" Sonic grabbed Tail's hand and with one last look at the Buzzbombers he zipped past one tree, and then another, all the while the Buzzbombers kept peppering their feet. "Yawn, and to think I'm going to lose sleep-."

"Noooo…you Buzzbombers…go the other way!" They did so and Sonic and Tails came to a stop near the exit. The Buzzbombers were about to fire on the steady hedgehog, but the other Buzzbombers came and collided with them. "Argh…you blasted hedgehog…Robotnik will not forgive you-."

"Oh, is that so?" Sonic gave Snively a frightened look and with a dash left Snively in his tracks. The meadow was a huge area of ground blossoming with rich colors of flowers. Sonic himself in all his time on Mobius was oblivious to such a place.

"So Sonic, which one should we give Aunt Sally?" Sonic observed each flower closely and Tails smelled them. The strength of a coyote or fox's nose could pick out when danger is near, or the fragrance of a flower. "Sonic, is this right?"

"I don't Tails," Sonic bent over and smelled the flower, the smell reminded him of apples and night. "Perhaps we better pick a dozen…just in case."

"Ok Sonic," Tails replied, excitement filling his eyes. Twirling his tails he flew around the field picking the flowers. As they proceeded back to Knothole the two took their time by taking the long way. "Sonic do you like Aunt Sally?"

"W-What…oh…uh," Sonic rubbed his neck and stared up at the sky as blue as him. She was annoying, at times she wouldn't let him do things he wanted to, but other times like when they were on a mission, then things went a little flirtatious. "After giving it much thought," Sonic coughed nervously, "I guess I like Sally…ok a lot."

"Wow…I got to tell Aunt Sally," Tails was about to leave when Sonic reached for his foot desperately.

"How about we leave this between us guys, you know how Sally is when she learns something as big as this," Sonic winked and Tails giggled. When they reached Knothole village it was about night, so Tails went to his chamber where Sally would read him his bedtime story.

"So Sonic, I see you picked flowers," Antoine was standing in the shadows wearing a scowl. "I myself gave the Princess a flower, but she merely placed it on her table, apparently roses aren't her favorite flower."

"Well Ant, I guess we all have our tastes, maybe it wasn't just the flower that Sally disliked." Sonic chuckled at his joke and in his head imagined Antoine glowering at him with burning dislike. After sidestepping Antoine's predicted punch, Sonic dashed into Sally's tree and saw the ground squirrel heading to bed.

"Sonic…you're back," Sally was quiet surprised to see Sonic, though in fact she had wanted to be with him all day. Her duty was challenging, or in all honesty putting stresses on her love life or fun life. She loved Sonic, but apparently the hedgehog was too fast to notice her affection to him. The two occasionally kissed, and fought, and kissed more, but there relationship wasn't exactly…public.

"Yeah, me and Tails were out playing dirt hockey when Robutnik's nephew came to cause trouble. Oh speaking of which, I just happened to come across these while I was away," Sonic pulled out the flowers and grinned as Sally's cheeks burned bright red.

"W-Why Sonic…they are wonderful." Sally accepted the flowers and smelled the scent that could be called 'divine'. She put her hand through her red auburn hair and with her other linked her hand with Sonic's. "I'm sorry…Sonic…sorry for everything-."

"Hey Sal, there is no need to apologize. Your just under stress, we all are occasionally," Sonic wrapped his arm around her waist and gazed into her blue eyes. The two were about to kiss when Sonic felt a pain in his chest. His hand was falling and his knees were sinking. His hand accidentally touched her butt which caused Sally to blush madly.

"S-Sonic…I really don't suggest…Sonic-?" Sonic's head hit the floor and his eyes rolled back. The last thing he saw was Antoine's flower in a vase of water. Sally picked up Sonic but all she could do was lay his head in her lap. Tears sprung in her eyes and she yelled: "Help…anybody! Sonic has been injured. Please hurry!"


	2. Chapter 2 An antidote in need

**Authors note: **Sorry I left you at a cliffhanger, but I'm back now so do not worry. And for those who read that very long author's note, thank you. Things are going to get complicated, but any story without it would be…rather safe. So read and review as the story continues.

**CH.2: An Antidote in need**

Sally held Sonic in her arms, afraid that she would lose him, because after losing her father to that Void…she couldn't lose Sonic now. The first one that arrived was Antoine; Sally looked up, tears lining down her furry cheeks, and Antoine strode forward and caught a tear with his finger. "Do not fret my Princess, I Antoine D' Coolette will-."

"Oh cut your yammerin sugar and go get some water," Bunnie advised Antoine earning her a frustrated look. Bunnie was Sally's best friend and was robotosized in her legs and left arm. She had yellow like fur and wore a purple leotard. "What happened?"

"S-Sonic came in here and offered me some flowers…you know a get better thought," Sally stroked Sonic's cheek and gazed at him with loving affection. "Then he sank to his knees…and touched my butt," Bunnie let out a gasp and Sally felt her cheeks burn red.

"I'm guessing it didn't end with you two in bed," Rotor was standing in the doorway; his expression like the others was worried, but calm.

"Not exactly," Sally pulled out Nicole, her computer, and spoke, "Nicole, give me an analysis of Sonic's current condition."

"Scanning: hedgehog, approximately 15 years of age, speed is faster then anything on Mobius," Nicole took time scanning Sonic's body, the results made her hesitate, Sally picked up the silence with a worried look.

"It's not that serious…is it?" Sally met Rotor and Bunnie's concerned looks and felt her breath quicken. Sonic was essential to not only the Freedom Fighters, but to her; anything that caused Nicole to pause was not good.

"There is some damage to Sonic's internal organs from a heated source; the other is in his lungs where inhalation of a certain flower may have caused him to collapse. All these are possible variables for Sonic's current condition."

"Sally, may I see the flower?" Sally handed Rotor the flower and the walrus accepted it carefulness. "This is no ordinary flower Princess Sally; it appears to contain essences similar to the field Tails goes to everyday. That field is located near Robotropolis."

"Hold on sugar, if that is what Sonic inhaled, then what gave him that internal wound Nicole mentioned?" Bunnie walked over to the window and Sally watched her fighting back tears.

"Only one weapon could cause a wound like that, and that would be the Trooper Badniks. Sally…you're not thinking-?"

"Yes Rotor…I am. Sonic is too young to die now, and I'm not going to stay by his bedside like some helpless-." Sally pushed her hands through her dark auburn hair and gave them a look, which with her piercing eyes, meant she wasn't backing down.

"Well Princess Sally," Antoine was walking in just then, he seemed to be the least effected by Sonic's sudden fall, "it appears to me you need a bodyguard for this mission, I would put my life on the line for you…any day."

"I'll go too," Rotor volunteered, "Sonic is a good friend of mine, and I can't let him die when he needs our help. Count me in too."

"S-Sally…I'm with you too," Bunnie turned around and wiped her tear away with her normal hand. Sally smiled as her friends came to her and offered their hands; she accepted with a weak smile.

"Sonic is so lucky he has friends like you," Sally rushed to her pack and threw some gadgetry into it, "everyone get packed and make sure you pack enough provisions for the trip-."

"What about Sonic?" Tails stood in the doorway giving the older kids a look of scorn and despise. "Who will watch after him while you're away?"

"Oh you're right Tails," Sally slapped her head and again felt misty eyed. Her love Sonic was on the bed looking cute in his sleep, but if Robotnik came while they were gone that look would be permanent. "Say Tails, why don't you look after Sonic-?"

"Y-You want me to watch after Sonic? But Aunt Sally I can't fight SwatBots like you, or Rotor, or Bunnie, or even Sonic." Antoine stood in the doorway and grumbled at being ignored once again. Tails looked at his sleeping hero and felt helpless, yet if the key players were to find the antidote, then he'd have to take the front plate.

"I'm sorry to put you in this position Tails, but if you do this…you'll get an extra bedtime story, ok?" Tails seemed to brighten up at the notion of a longer night so he quickly did a salute, even though his feet were apart.

"Alright everyone, let's head out!" Bunnie led the way and the group left Knothole and the Great Forest, when they'd see it again is unknown. The heroes know that what lay ahead was deemed impossible, but together anything could happen.

"Ah Princess Sally you should not be back here alone," Antoine had noticed that the Princess had strayed to the back, so like anyone in his profession, he decided to take up the rear guard. "So, how do we know Dr. Robotnik has this antidote?"

"Well, the flower patch is close to Robotropolis, so that must mean Dr. Robotnik has something to do with it," Sally didn't even glance up while saying this, in her mind the plan would involve sneaking in and getting the antidote. It couldn't fail.

"I see, sort of, but what if it isn't there?" Antoine caught Rotor's stern look and Bunnie's disapproving face, but he seriously saw nothing wrong with the question. _Princess Sally is getting careless, and why, because of that blasted Sonic, Antoine folded his arms; his thoughts were known however as Sally touched his shoulder._

"Antoine…it has to be there. No where else on Mobius, near the area of the flower patch can produce those chemicals. And besides that Uncle Chuck should-."

"Oh that is right, Uncle Chuck is our spy, how stupid of me," Antoine picked up the pace but again felt his growing anger fume. He hated Sonic, he was fast, he was the idle of the Princess, and he could never attain a status s-so remarkable.

"Alright Sally, my latest creation should distract the SwatBots, however; I haven't quiet perfected the time extension. You and Bunnie go see what Uncle Chuck knows, after that meet back here." Rotor watched them set off and then he pulled out a circular device with green buttons lining the edge. As he pressed the upper right switch the circular device sprung three legs. The eye opened to reveal yellow pupils.

"Rotor, what is that?" Antoine walked up to it, completely ignoring Rotor's flailing claws at him, and then was zapped in the chest. Antoine was sent a few yards back and into a pile of trash.

"Antoine…this is my creation, the Orbital Detection Unit. It floats within an assigned coordinate, and then when the target comes; get this; it zaps them, temporarily shutting them down. I haven't tested it out yet, but I'm glad you were the first."

"I-I'm flattered," Antoine brushed himself off and with an about face fell down again. Rotor pulled out a remote control and activated the coordinate layout of Robotropolis.

"Ok, ODU you are to head East; anything, I mean anything comes in contact with you, zap them, got it?" The circular ball nodded then with an abrupt turn it retracted its legs and zoomed away.

* * *

Sonic was dizzy, the room he was in was like a vortex. He tried moving but this only furthered the nauseating feeling. The only thing that he could discern was the table; on it was a vase…and in it a rose. _Hey, is it me, or does that rose have Antoine written all over it? _Over on the bed sat Princess Sally, her sad face caught his attention, and usually to comfort her he'd make a joke, but he found his mouth glued. 

"Princess I have come for our breakfast," Sonic's face became grim as the cheerful sight of the wolf Antoine came in. Antoine had been competing for Sally's affection for years, in fact he was the first to try and ask her out. Sonic however caught her attention with his bravery; Antoine lost, but he was unwilling to give in.

"Thanks Antoine, but I'm not up to it," Sally folded her hands in her lap and Antoine stepped forward.

"Princess, being glum and unhappy is no reason not to eat. You are our leader, and one in which we rely on everyday," Antoine was by the chair, his face held clear determination, something Sonic never noticed.

_"Sal shouldn't you yell at him? C'mon order him from your room…Sal?" _Sonic watched as she got up and gave Antoine a smile. _Did I miss something? _Sonic then felt a burning pain in his chest, breathing became difficult. _The flower, so Sally kept it…but where is mine? _Sally wrapped her arms around Antoine, her eyes watery, and then they kissed!? _"No Sal…please no, this is not happening…" _An explosion occurred and Sonic was hurtled back into bed, to Tails he was still asleep.

"Oh no…SwatBots!" Tails grabbed the motionless Sonic and with a mighty battle dragged him out the door. The Swat vehicles were circling the forest, with his tails twisted in helicopter like motion he took to the sky, but a minute later came crashing down. The last thing he saw was a black shadow looming over him.

* * *

Princess Sally and Bunnie had reached Uncle Chuck's hideout in 2 minutes; the delay occurred when SwatBots marched by. Their dark shapes and rusty armor hadn't changed, so Sally and Bunnie avoided them. "Bunnie…what is Antoine is right?" 

"You got to be kidding me," Bunnie put her robotized hand on her hip and gave her a grin. "Are we talking about the same Antoine who stole a power ring to prove himself? The same Antoine who gives up in the beginning of the battle? Sugar, don't tell me your thinking of backing out?"

"Y-You're Bunnie, I can't believe I let that get to me," Sally rubbed her forehead; clearly she was overworked, but being a leader meant decisions had to made. Though at times they were rash and not thought out well, like a certain hedgehog she knew.

"There is Uncle Chuck, let's see if we can get to the bottom of those pollen populated plants," Bunnie jogged ahead and met the robotosized Sir Charles, Sonic's Uncle. "Uncle Chuck…we have an emergency…Sonic…he had a fall-."

"Say no more Bunnie…until we get inside," Uncle Chuck advised her and with a wave he led the two Freedom Fighters into his hideout. After being seated, Bunnie told Sonic's Uncle about the internal injury Sonic received. His expression was caring, but being in his condition, there was little emotion he could emit.

"Uncle Chuck…please tell me there is an antidote in Robotnik's lair, please…" Her eyes pleaded with the older Modbian, but his head sank in defeat.

"Sorry Sally, these flowers you speak of are new to me. If there was an antidote I'd know, but my cameras haven't detected any unfamiliar occurrences. As for the SwatBot rifle wound, I have something that may do the trick." Uncle Chuck opened a side cabinet and showed them a test tube with purple liquid. "Have him drink this, and if he refuses…give him a chili dog."

"Thanks Uncle Chuck," Sally accepted the formula and as she left the hideout she would've fell to her knees, if not for Bunnie. "This won't do Bunnie…what if the toxins of the plan reach Sonic's lungs…?"

"Sally it won't happen, not if you still have hope," Bunnie's ears perked up at the sound of a screaming engine and her eyes widened at the sight of a Swat vehicle. "Sorry sugar, looks like its time to leave…now!" The Swat vehicle hit the dirt and sent the two rolling down a dirt hill. Sally was barely conscious, but then the sound of boots was heard and she sank her head into the dirt. It seemed like the worst had occurred; did Rotor and Antoine escape? Was Sonic still alive? Sally closed her eyes and beside her Bunnie did likewise, because their fate at the moment was bad.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **Another cliffhanger, don't you hate them? Well hope you enjoyed ch.2 and keep up the reviews. Till ch.3, keep up the hope.


	3. Chapter 3 Going through my mind

**Authors note: **Well I'm back, by now you're either worried about the characters, or worried that these author notes are keeping you from the story. So keep up the steady reading and (if possible) constant reviewing, as we get the story rolling again.

**CH.3: Going through my mind**

Antoine rubbed his hands nervously, beside him stood an anxious Rotor; both were awaiting reports from the ODU. Both Freedom Fighters were getting impatient, and as the two paced again they bumped into each other. "Antoine, do you mind?"

"S-Sorry, I'll go left," Antoine said in apology. So Antoine did an about face and strode left, while Rotor shook his head. Then Antoine came around and bumped into the still standing Rotor. "I am sorry, but weren't you going right?"

"Hmm, no Antoine it's not that, it's just the ODU was programmed to report back in 15 minutes, if my new watch is not mistaken…it's already 20!"

"If that stupid fuel Sonic wasn't laying in bed this instant, then I would personally-." Antoine did his karate routine, and Rotor gave the wolf a sad look.

"It wasn't his fault Antoine, and besides that you couldn't hit the broadside of a tree, unless you happened to be flying into it." Rotor chuckled and Antoine pulled at his vest with irritation.

"Rotor…heavy fuel transports headed this way," the two looked up in time to see the ODU covered in oil. Rotor gathered up the controls and gave the ODU new coordinates.

"Ok, go investigate the other side of the compound now," pushing the red control he watched as the ODU blinked back a positive green before spinning away. "Ok Antoine, lets go take out some fuel transports-."

"B-But what about the Princess and Bunnie? We cannot just leave them to this…undignified sewer-." SwatBot patrols were heard, their engines reverberating closer, Antoine's eyes bugged out and with an air run set off after Rotor.

"Ok Antoine, take this charge and put it under the fuel tank, it should be coming up. I'll take out the SwatBots, any questions?" Antoine raised his hand, but felt the rough knuckles of Rotor and was flung onto the dirt road. "Get a move on Antoine!"

"Alright Rotor, I get your point," Antoine rubbed his sore back and trudged down the dirt road. The fuel transport was just where Rotor said it'd be, so with a carefully timed slide he was underneath the transport. "I am under, now where is the bomb?"

"Antoine…man this doesn't look good-." An explosion was heard and Rotor hit the dirt as a piece of transport armor was sent flying at him. Lifting up his head he noticed Antoine standing where the transport used to be. "Way to go Antoine, you did it!"

"You zupid walrus…why didn't you tell me ze bomb was in my pocket?!" Rotor shrugged and as he got up was roughly pushed down by a SwatBot.

"Dr. Robotnik we have captured a Freedom Fighter," its electronic voice said, Rotor glanced over to see if Antoine had escaped, but alas, somehow in all the confusion Antoine had run into 6 SwatBots.

"Good, get them to the Robotosizer and hurry! I have detected another group of Freedom Fighters near the base; I will dispose of them…myself." Rotor let his head drop realizing already that the operation was a failure. If only Sonic were here…

"SwatBot patrol…emergency control activated!" ODU came soaring from the right and with its arm extended zapped the SwatBot holding Rotor. The other SwatBots lifted their wrists and blue lasers shot out. The ODU avoided the first one with a twirl; the next however scored a direct hit on its sensory eye.

"C'mon Antoine…we have to go warn Sally!" Rotor dragged the cowering Antoine and set off, but before leaving gave the creation of his a worried and tearful look. "Hang in there ODU, just remember this…your sacrifice here will not be forgotten!"

"Goodbye Rotor-." The ODU circled the SwatBots and shocked them in the back sending them to the ground. The sound of a StealthBot was heard and the ODU realized that with the fuel leaking from its side…it'd have a 20 survival rate, not enough to get back to Knothole. "I will take them down…for Rotor!"

"Unknown bot, please specify sector coordinates," the SwatBot said in the StealthBot. The only answer it received was a shock to the targeting scope. "Do not stand there…get the robot!"

"Y-Yes, complying with order 007." The SwatBot who held Rotor got up on one knee and shot out a fast blue beam. The ODU saw it and sped off into the night; its dorsal was letting out a trail of smoke.

"Other side of compound about 3 minutes away," the ODU said aloud, its mind was already at work at how to dispose of the StealthBot. Blue lasers flashed to its right, so it lowered its descent; sure enough the flying StealthBot followed.

"Dr. Robotnik we are in pursuit of the enemy…but while in pursuit we…lost the Freedom Fighters," since the SwatBot was an emotionless piece of machinery it had no need to show surprise upon Robotnik's furious face, but the outcome always made it rust.

"W-Why you…well; I guess I'll let it slide for now. I am awaiting the Princess and Bunnie in the trash compound, as long as that miserable hedgehog is out of the picture, I'll spare your computerized hide…for now."

"We will not fail you…again," with that said the SwatBot steered the cruiser under a low bridge and with the yoke squeezed he set off at super speed in pursuit.

"My final stand," the ODU said, "in my short time as mobile robot it has dawned on me that my purpose was never to do wrong. Rotor, the creator, told me bad is made of machinery and eggheads; while good is made up of pure hearts and animals. I now will put my limited time span on a permanent vacation…evil doers, prepare to fall!"

"Dr. Robotnik…we have enemy robot in our sights." The SwatBot flipped the weapons control and got a positive lock. Gazing at the robot it lifted its finger to fire; but the action was too slow, because just then the ODU made a lunge at the bot.

"This is my final act…farewell!" The ODU exploded upon impact sending debris in separate directions. The explosion filled the sky with acid red and one small wreckage could be seen flying into the night sky.

"Whew, I thought we were goners," Antoine held his chest and was breathing heavily; Rotor himself seemed out of breath, but only because 6 SwatBots had managed to follow them for a mile. "Rotor, do you think the Princess and Bunnie-?"

"I-I'm not sure Antoine," Rotor replied hesitantly, "our best chances now are getting back to Knothole, I'm sure Sonic will be better by now."

"I hope so, because if he is not well, then I will personally give him a hiyah and a kiyuu!" Antoine slapped the air with a goofy like imitation of a karate master; Rotor shook his head, and with a smile walked away. "Rotor…do not leave me behind!"

* * *

Tails opened his eyes slowly, and then with a start found green eyes staring back at him. "Um…stay back, I…uh, oh yeah have great powers-." 

"You don't say? And by great powers, do you mean falling from the sky and landing on the ground?" The stranger chuckled at Tails, and with a turn gave Tails a grin.

"Hey I'm still practicing…Sonic says I'm becoming a real Freedom Fighter," the blue eyed fox got up uneasily and gave the stranger a mean look.

"Boy if that's your battle face, no wonder the other SwatBots haven't managed to catch you yet." The stranger went to the table and offered Tails a seat.

"I'm not sure who you are, but thanks…for the rescue. I'm sure you could've had easily walked away, but out of curiosity…why save us?"

"Well…it was either that, or have you robotosized, in that case Robotnik would have his way at last. Now care to explain who your friend is-."

"Oh that's Sonic; he's the leader of the Freedom Fighters and has incredible speed. He loves chili dogs and has a mondo crush on Aunt Sally." The stranger took this while sipping a hot cup of tea.

"Freedom Fighters…sounds like a bunch of kids fighting for something they have to succeed in," Tails took offense and the stranger fired back, "now don't give me that look, I'm sure you guys are making a difference, but…nah never mind."

"How come you haven't heard of the Freedom Fighters? Everyone on Mobious has heard of our group, but you, there is something odd about you. Are you an alien?"

"Well Sherlock, you definitely have the brains for mysteries," the stranger stretched in the chair and looked over at the sleeping hedgehog. "What's his problem?"

"Sonic, well, he happened to smell a flower, but that was after Snively ambushed him. Aunt Sally took some Freedom Fighters into Robotropolis to see if they could get an antidote. Boy, I'm not sure how to tell them that Knothole is gone."

"Kid, we all have to face up to our duties sometimes, it's what being part of something big is all about. Your group is your family, in a matter of speaking, so I'm sure they'll understand. Now back to your friend, how recent are those burns?"

"Uh…about a day," Tails replied uneasily. He was only 10, but at the same time he screamed in his head to get out of there. The stranger sipped the tea; all the while Tails was fuming on some sort of escape.

"Now, I seem to recall a little training I did while in the healing falls, ok your friend needs some herbs, I'll be right back." All this was happening so fast that Tails had no time to protest.

"Hang in there Sonic," Tails held his friend's hand and tears ran down his nose, his whole body became weak and he fell to his knees. "Oh Sonic don't die on me, you're my idle, my friend, my leader…oh I should've done a better job at being a Freedom Fighter."

"Kid if you think like that, then why stay?" The stranger was leaning against the door frame, his smile was broad and at the same time…sad. "People always beat themselves up because they failed to live up to the expectations of their role models, if you think that way…why not disband from your Freedom Fighting friends?"

"I-I can't…I'm not a very good fighter…and it seems I get into more trouble then actually taking it out." The stranger sighed and gave Tails a sympathetic look.

"Alright Tails, seeing how you are at your lowest, I'll tell you a story. But you have to promise me that it never leaves this room, ok?"

"Y-Yes sir…or ma'am, or…say what is your name?" Tails stared up as the stranger came into the light, from what he saw the stranger was a green furred fox with light blue chest fur.

"The name is Dex, short of for Dexter 211. I was once a part of the Freedom Fighter group consisting of wolves. I disbanded because during a mission I became attracted to Lupe; she happened to be my role model during my early years in the pack. I was later wounded in battle against one of Robotnik's test pods, so I seeked shelter in the Healing Falls. My teacher in medicine and combat was No.212, he was a brave Coyote; unfortunately he was killed during an ambush. But enough depressing stories, I was raised in the deep unknowns of the Great Forest, my family was captured and I was left to fend for myself. The wolf pack would find me and raise me as their own-."

"How horrible, it must've been scary to live in the unknown part of the Great Forest. But getting back to the point, you knew the Wolf Pack?"

"Yeah, nice bunch of Freedom Fighters, I wonder how their doing in the Great Unknown," Dex left the doorway and kneeled beside the sick Sonic. Moving his hand over Sonic's mouth he closed his eyes and the herbs began to glow.

"W-Wait…what are you doing?!" Tails knocked the chair over and grabbed Dex's arm in desperation, "let go of him…I thought you were going to help-."

"Get off me kid!" Dex slammed his palm into Tails and watched the young fox fly over the table and crash into the couch. Dex watched Sonic's body shake and then his mouth opened. Opening his other hand he dropped the glowing herbs into his mouth and watched as the hedgehog allowed the herbs to travel down his body. "I still have the touch."

"Ugh…what was that for?" Tails rubbed the back of his neck and gave the older fox a look of puzzlement. "Those herbs aren't poisonous…are they?"

"What, you'd actually believe that I'd kill the leader of the Freedom Fighters?" Dex gave the young fox a curious look and once again looked at the blue hedgehog; for now their only hope rested in Sonic's recovery.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog awoke in his own bed, his dark colored eyes took in the shelves lining his wall and the cupboards filled with chili. Stretching his arms he let out a long yawn and with his arms spread out popped his tightened muscles. Jumping down he went to the cupboard and pulled out a can of chili. "Boy I can't wait to get this bad boy-." 

"Yoohoo, is ze hedgehog awake?" Sonic glanced over his shoulder and saw Antoine in the doorway; his mouth was working itself into an amusing grin. "I just happened to be passing through and wondered if you had a moment-."

"Forget it Antoine, can't you see I have higher priorities right now then helping you win points with Sal." Sonic opened the can and as he went for a bun, he bumped smack into a grinning Antoine.

"I am sorry, but was that a joke? As you can see I am grinning because the Princess has asked me to the Carnival-."

"W-Whoa…did you say that Sal asked you to the Carnival?" Sonic dropped the hotdog bun and grabbed Antoine by his jacket collar, his eyes becoming tiny slits.

"I-I'm sorry, but if you wish ask the Princess herself-." Sonic dropped Antoine to the ground and with his sneakers blazing sped to the next house. Usually the door was open, but today he found himself slamming face first into the wooden frame.

"Really Sal, I thought you'd have the decency to leave the door open for a dear friend," Sonic's voice held much hurt in it; as he sat there on his butt staring at the door, he could tell from the gasps that the others knew trouble was in paradise.

"Yo Sugar hog, need a hand?" Bunnie offered Sonic her robotosized hand and helped the hedgehog to his feet. "I see you found out the hard way about Sally," she said, her voice holding concern.

"Why'd she have to do that in the first place? I was intending to ask her out, but Robutnik caused trouble. Living on the edge of the sound barrier gives me no time to chill, it's always 'let's juice', or 'jam and juice time', I can't stand that interruptin-."

"Oh shucks Sugar hog, that is your sayin'. Fact of the matter is, well, Sally has been patient for quiet some time. And you can't blame her for falling back-."

"Yeah, but not on sir clumsy over there," Sonic pointed over his shoulder at the grinning wolf. "I have to make things right with her…have any ideas?"

"Well, Sally has always wanted to see the old theatre in Robotropolis, if you could sneak her in, I'm sure she'll forget about Antoine." Sonic grinned and kissed Bunnie on the cheek before sending up a dust storm as he trailed out of Knothole.

"So Bunnie, you intended to have Sonic all to yourself now huh?!" Standing in the doorway was Sally, her usual calm manner had become hot jealousy. Bunnie was fuming at her friend and tried her best to restrain her own rage.

"Listen here Sally girl, Sonic was just, ah, simply giving me a kiss on the cheek for helping him with a moral dilemma. Nothing in the kiss was really good-."

"Well I am not worried about what Sonic does with anyone, I happen to be going on a date with Antoine, so clearly I have no concern for Sonic the hedgehog." _Of course you do stupid, Sally thought, the only reason your with Antoine is to make Sonic jealous._

"Yoohoo Princess Sally, are you ready?" Antoine held out his hand and Sally took it; disgust was trying to reach her mouth, but she pushed it away with a slight smile. Tails landed near Bunnie and scratched his head in confusion.

"Aunt Bunnie, why is Sally going out with Antoine?" Tails found the teenager as confused as him; and for the rest of Knothole there was clearly gossip arising. For as Sally walked out of Knothole hand in hand with Antoine, news of a possible split between the blue hedgehog and squirrel were becoming clear.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well that about does it for ch.3, hope you enjoyed it. Just so I don't confuse you, what's happening to Sonic right now isn't reality. This chapter I decided to tone down on the action (seeing how I need to improve on that). To the people who review thanks, to those who glance at or read it, same. Next chapter will tell the fate of Bunnie and Sally (see chapter 2; if confused) and more about mysterious Dex. 


	4. Chapter 4 From worse, to so not cool

**Authors note: **After a break, I'm back. Christmas was great and it gave me time to clear my head and think of new ways to solve the Sally/Sonic crisis. But as of now I will return to the point when Sally and Bunnie were captured by Robotnik; enjoy and review.

**CH.4: From worse, to so not cool**

Princess Sally Acorn was frustrated; things were looking up with Sonic, now this…could it get worse? A drop of water hit the top of her head and she frowned up at the ceiling. "Bunnie…do you think Sonic is ok?"

"Well I think so," the half robotosized Bunnie said, "but its best not to dwell on that now," she added. As she approached the bars of their cell she grabbed a hold of the steel in her robotosized arm and began to pull until her head was filled with perspiration.

"I can't help it Bunnie," Sally got up and held onto the cell bar, "me and Sonic have been flirting with each other for so long…and now he is making a move…and look where I am!"

"Easy Sally sugar, I'm sure Sonic is healing fine," the look of relief filled Sally's blue eyes and Bunnie smiled as well. Just then the sound of boots hitting the cold floor rang into their cell.

"Are you enjoying your stay here Princess? I tried my best to get you the most spacious cell in my power…is it to your liking?"

"Bite me Robotnik!" Sally curled her hand into a fist and sent it into the unsuspecting Robotnik. The nearest SwatBot to Robotnik took its firearm and slammed the butt of the gun into Sally's chest. Sally went down hard.

"Such brashness for one of your position Princess," Robotnik gave her a chilly smile and stared at her, "however, it'd be wise if you know your place…or else-."

"Do your worse tin head because soon you'll be answering to Sonic!" Bunnie expected the rifle and with a firm grasp pulled it from the SwatBot's cold metal hands.

"So, it appears the table has turned now hm?" Robotnik gave the two his best startled expression, because in his head he expected the creature who he almost Robotosized to pull such a move. "Well Ms. Bunnie…what move shall you make?"

"I want you to release us…and to tell us how to cure Sonic's illness!" The evil in his eyes showed brighter upon hearing news of his enemy's dire situation.

"So…my creation worked did it?" Robotnik placed his hands to the small of his back and his mouth began to work itself into a satisfied smile. His red eyes glowed and his rotten teeth showed (much to the disgust of the girls). "How long has the hedgehog had this illness?"

"For about a day or two," Sally let the pain ease from chest as she rose up, "he was left in Knothole on account of his illness. You left those flowers there on purpose-."

"Well Princess I wasn't intending on entering them in some flower contest," Robotnik walked up to the bars and gave the Squirrel a cruel look, "there is no cure."

"W-What did you say?!" Sally pushed Bunnie's helping hand away and with all her strength stood to her full height, her blue eyes burned with hate. "How can there not be a cure? There must be some plant on Mobius that can-."

"Princess Sally…that's not the only reason why I'm here," as he caught her full attention he knew then that he had to robotosize her…and soon. The defiance in her eyes reminded him too much of her father. "In the flower patch I planted a camera, and what it saw made me smile to my fullest…for your friends led me directly to Knothole-."

"Y-You evil man…do you know how many innocent lives were in there? For this crime alone I will swear upon my very life that you will die for your crimes-."

"Yeah…I believe this is all too familiar territory for me…how a person of high power seeks vengeance, it's amusing but in the end just meager entertainment. My SwatBots left no house unturned and when they left…no house was standing."

"Alright Robotnik you asked for it now!" Bunnie raised the weapon up and as she readied to blow away their trouble for good…an electric bolt pierced her in the shoulder. The sudden quickness of it all made her drop the weapon and cry out in pain.

"I must admit you had me quacking in my boots…but only for a mere second," he said with a grin, "but the truth is I expected you to try and kill me. My pet Cluck was hiding in the shadows…when you were about to fire he detected the build of energy and shot the object…that happened to be you."

"Sally…I can't get up," Bunnie stared up at the ceiling and felt her eyes grow moist with tears, "it seems like every part of me that is robotosized has shut down."

"Don't worry Bunnie, I'm sure we'll find a way to get you up again," she kneeled beside her friend and gave her a weak smile.

"Dr. Robotnik we have detected two life signs approaching Knothole," a SwatBot commander said. As he awaited the orders he scanned the room to make sure no spy was around.

"Those two must've been the ones responsible for the earlier disaster," Robotnik said half aloud and half to himself "go and capture them…immediately!"

"Yes Dr. Robotnik," the SwatBot replied, "confirm order 2013 and head to point 23."

"As for your fait Princess," Dr. Robotnik got an evil glint in his eye as he savored saying the next sentence, "time for you to meet the Robotosizer!"

"You won't get away with this Dr. Robotnik! Sonic will stop you and once he does I hope you get what you deserve!"

"What I deserve hmmm? Princess I have no fear in that miserable hedgehog, he'll be gone soon, so why should I care? Take her to the Robotsizer and don't listen to any of her complaints…you'll likely get an overload from it."

"Bunnie take Nicole," Sally pulled her computer friend from her boot and handed it to a tearful Bunnie, "make sure you take care of her. If I'm to be robotosized find a way back to Knothole…and tell Sonic that I love him. Now you take care of him and remember-."

"This is happening so fast Sally," Bunnie said through tears, "you're my best friend a…and-."

"Goodbye Bunnie," Sally wrapped her arms around her best friend one last time before being pulled off the ground by the SwatBot. Bunnie got up on one knee and glared up at round Robotnik. Cluck shot another electrical beam into Bunnie and she blacked out.

* * *

Antoine was tired…far beyond that he was exhausted. The long march from Robotropolis had made him weary, but Rotor seemed unaffected by the walk. "Ah Rotor…it is hot so I was wondering-?" 

"For the last time no Antoine," irritation was edging itself into his voice, "we have to get to Knothole and find Sonic. For all we know Sally and Bunnie could be heading to the Robotosizer-."

"You are right," Antoine said in defeat, "I will remain quiet while you walk ahead of my tired body."

"Well if it's any help," Rotor said with a grin, "we happen to be in the Great Forest already," when the wolf heard this news he fell to his knees.

"You mean that the whole time I was complaining…we were in our own home?!" _This will surely make my journal interesting, he thought, operation help Sonic went fine…except for the part about nearly being caught and ending up in our own backyard-._

"Hmmm…do you smell that Antoine?" The wolf sniffed the air and sure enough the odd but familiar scent of fire filled his nostrils. "C'mon Antoine we have to hurry!"

"Yes I am coming," he replied, "I do hope that fuel of a hero is still alive, because if he is not then…ah who am I kidding!" They reached the entrance to Knothole and stood back horrified as they saw Knothole burnt to the ground.

"I guess we're too late," Rotor said in defeat, "they must've attacked while we were out in Robotropolis. Wait a second…where's Sonic and Tails?" As they both looked at each other the same feeling arose.

"T-Those mechanical fiends…they shall now know the true power of Antoine D'Coolette!!" Antoine raced forward into the approaching SwatBot army and Rotor just shrugged his walrus shoulders.

"Oh well," he said to himself, "if this is how my life will end…better here then spending eternity as an ally to Robotnik." With a yell he followed Antoine and together they tackled the approaching metal heads with such force, they were caught off guard.

"I will rip each and every one of your heads off you contraptions of evil," Antoine did a flying kick into a recovering SwatBot then fired one of their weapons.

"I have to say Antoine that your accuracy has greatly improved since our trip into Robotropolis," Rotor said with a grin, "now let's take out the trash!"

"Eh this gun…it just isn't me," Antoine tossed the weapon aside with disgust then noticed a sword lying beside a fallen SwatBot. "Hmmm I think I'm getting an idea-."

"Ok Antoine, this is no time to get contemplative…we have to take care of these SwatBots and return to Robotropolis. Sally may already be heading to the Robotsizer…we have no time to-." Just then a SwatBot caught Rotor off guard.

"Hold on Rotor…I am coming," Antoine kneeled down beside the sword and his eyes shined bright, for some reason this particular weapon caught his interest. Picking up the handle he was moved by the way the sun caught the silvery blade.

"Antoine…it is just a sword! Come over here and show these SwatBots what it means to be a Freedom Fighter." Antoine curled his lip into a devious smile and as he rose the blade became a part of him.

"This was once my home," Antoine said as he took a step forward, "it was where I made my meals, slept, even daydreamed about Princess Sally…but you imbeciles have burnt it to the ground. You follow the robust leader named Robotnik…well I am sorry for you…because you won't see that lard again!!" Then with his left hand raised he charged forward and sliced the SwatBot in half.

"A-Antoine…how did you do that?" Rotor was scared, sure he had almost been taken away to a terrible fate, but this side of Antoine…he had never seen before. Then he took a look at the pile of machinery once a SwatBot and grinned.

"It was the sight of my home…that caused me to unleash my Freedom Fighter strength. With Sonic around I felt overshadowed…like everything I did was nothing, but now…I am ready to fight." Antoine lowered his sword and Rotor patted him on the shoulder.

"It's about time Antoine," Rotor gave his friend a thumbs up and together they took one glance at their home, "are you ready to put your life on the line again?"

"Eh why not," Antoine saw a SwatBot coming from behind and with a yell he leaped into the air with his sword over his head, "this is for the Princess," and with that he cut off the SwatBot's arm and with a combo lunged into the chest of the SwatBot.

"Alright let's head to Robotropolis before the traffic becomes too heavy," then they turned their back on their home; both swearing to get even for Robotnik's devious plans.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog had sped through the city of Robotropolis for 2 hours, and sight of any theater was lost to him. Skidding to a stop he tapped his chin in confusion wondering if he had passed it, or he had missed it. "I don't want to disappoint Sally, but there are no theaters around…maybe she'll settle for some flowers instead-." 

"Looking for a theater hmmm?" Sonic jumped into the air and held onto the nearest light pole within grabbing distance, as he looked down he saw a smiling rat.

"Hey what's the big idea scaring me out of my shoes for huh? The polite thing to do would've been to tap my shoulder…sheesh!" Sonic let go and landed right in front of the suspicious rat. "Say…what are you doing here…and not Robotosized I might add-."

"Robotnik may have a cleverly built army of SwatBots," he said with a grin, "but their concern isn't here. Forgive the rudeness…my name is Ronald."

"I'm Sonic," as they shook hands Sonic seemed to trust this rat more, "I just came from Knothole Village in the Great Forest…my girl Sally has fallen for the village idiot and I think her best friend has the hots for me-."

"No need to tell me your life story Sonic," the rat said with a laugh, "although I can already assume your not here looking for trouble." The rat folded his hands and gave the blue hedgehog his own suspicious look. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah I wish," Sonic folded his arms across his chest and looked anywhere but the rat, "you see there's this movie theater that Sally has wanted to see, fact is there doesn't seem to be any around-."

"Ah the wonders of speed," the rat said in amusement, to which Sonic placed his hands on his hips in growing anger. "I am just saying that if you travel fast you will miss the most important things in life. I too once tried running through life's problems…for that I missed my daughter's birth and first birthday. While away they were captured…that time when I used my speed…it clearly failed. The things that mattered to me were gone in a flash…for that I have lived out my days walking."

"Gee…I never knew," Sonic chose a nearby box and sat down, "now I can see why Sally chose Antoine over me. Maybe I should slow down and smell the roses…that way I could relate to the others." Sonic gave the rat another suspicious look then asked, "just out of curiosity…how is it that you were able to get so much out of me?"

"When I lost my speed," he began with much thought, "my powers began to deplete…so they went elsewhere. It was this new power that enabled me to help with many of the survivors of Robotropolis…including lost ones like yourself-."

"You must be mistaken old man," Sonic got up and turned his back on him, "I'm just taking a breather…that's all," though in truth he knew that was a lie.

"Sonic…admitting you're lost is nothing big," the rat placed a comforting hand on Sonic's shoulder, "for a while I couldn't admit I was scared to my wife, when I did…it was too late. You are a young one Sonic…you still have time-."

"Time for what? Look here Ronald, my life is no where near ending…so why don't you back off and crawl back under whatever hole you left!" _That isn't like me; Sonic thought remorsefully, what has come over me?_

"I'm sure you do…but when you think about…are these surroundings to your liking?" The rat watched as Sonic gave his surroundings a once over then noticed him lower his arms.

"This surrounding…isn't where I should be," he said softly, "I tend to run away from my problems…I should talk with Sally." The rat smiled then, and Sonic smiled as well.

"Sonic…there is one more thing I should tell you before you leave," he waited for the young hedgehog to meet his eyes then said, "what is happening now does not exist…the relationship between Antoine and Sally is a figment of your imagination. The village that you once called home…does not stand anymore. And the love of your life is about out of time…I'm sorry-."

"W-Whoa hold the horses Ronald," Sonic sped ahead of the retreating old rat and held his hand out in front of him, "are you telling me that I have been suffering this whole time…and none of it is real?!"

"In a matter of speaking yes," he looked over at the building in the shadows and grinned, "why don't you watch a movie…I'm sure everything will be explained then."

"I don't have time to watch a movie-!" Sonic looked at where the old rat once was, but now noticed he wasn't there. "Hey hold up…how am I supposed to pay?"

"I already did that liberty," the far off voice said, "once you enter make a right and pick up any snacks you please. I am sorry I couldn't say bye, but I have places to go…and a speedy exit is the only way to leave."

"Yeah…I guess I can't blame you," Sonic walked over to the theater and accepted the ticket. The movie title said "On the other side" and Sonic smiled. As he entered the theater he immediately went and got himself a stack of chili dogs and a huge Cola. He stuffed a chili dog into his mouth as he took a seat and then the movie started.

"Hello Sonic," the creepy voice of Doctor Robotnik made Sonic spit out parts of his chili dog and made him frown in disgust, "the movie your about to see is real, all footage was taken by professionals…do enjoy the film…and no throwing food either-."

"If I wanted to see a movie…it wouldn't have you as the narrator Robuttnik!" Sonic smiled as the image of the villain faded away and then was replaced by a picture of Knothole. The quiet serene village that had been his home for a good time, then he noticed it was in black and white. "Ah…I thought we had moved out of that era-?"

"Hey quiet up there, can't you see we're trying to hear the movie," an angry voice said in the shadows of the seats.

"Oh my bad," Sonic slipped another chili dog into his mouth and watched as the characters came on…wait that was Sally! Most of what happened was a recap…but for Sonic it was dawning realization. The flower Antoine had picked sparked jealousy in him, so he and Tails went to find one better. However, he was shot by a SwatBot…then intoxicated by a flower in Robotnik's field. He was smooching with Sally, then he blacked out…only to notice Antoine's flower…which probably explained why his dream like world was like this.

"Having fun hedgehog?" Robotnik's round face appeared on the screen again and Sonic was tempted to throw his Cola. "This is what happened to you…but what about your dear friends? Oh yes…now I remember…but I shouldn't ruin the best, so enjoy-."

"Blast you Robotnik…I'll show you…whenever I wake," as he settled into his seat the next picture was of the group standing around him. It was all clear then…Sally was setting off to Robotropolis to find a cure. _I shouldn't have gone to that field; he thought regretfully, if I hadn't…all would've not been lost._

"Hey in the front," a feminine voice said, "keep quiet or I'll throw you out the front door!"

"Alright lady…man can't anyone enjoy a movie without people telling me to be quiet?" The next scene was of Robotropolis and Antoine and Rotor. The machine Rotor made was going to aid them. Some explosions later and the first cast died…the robot. It managed to take down an enemy, but ended up sending Sally and Bunnie downhill.

"I'm about to appear you miserable hedgehog," the voice of Robotnik said, "be sure and pay close attention." It was true, Robotnik came on, and to Sonic's horror he witnessed Sally and Bunnie being dragged away. In Knothole all was well, until SwatBots came in.

"N-No…this can't be!" Sonic held his armrests as he watched the village being bombed and burned…then the view focused on Tails as he desperately hauled Sonic out of the building and into the forest. "Way to go Tails! You see that Robotnik?"

"So he lived…but let's see what happened to your lady friend shall we?" In a dark cell underground Bunnie and Sally were awaiting their sentence. Then he came in and as the line was delivered Sonic froze. "Oooooh I love how this movie was made-."

"T-This all happened while I was dreaming?" The footage began to slow down and most of the other footage showed Knothole in flames, Antoine and Rotor standing over a bunch of broken SwatBots…and then it went black. "H-Hey where's Tails?"

"You know…with a movie there can't be too much squeezed in, otherwise where would the sequel fit? However, since you've been a great audience I'll show you what you really want to see."

"N-No…I can't see it…I won't see it-." Tears began forming in his black pupils and just then the screen lit up showing Sally and Bunnie being led to the Robotosizer. Sally was staring ahead, her blue eyes bubbling with tears of regret, while Bunnie was looking down.

"Oh yes…I love a happy ending don't you? But this darn sound system won't work…say how stupid of me…I was holding the mute button the whole time." With a devious smile he played the dialogue surely meant to crush Sonic.

_"It's a shame you won't be reunited with your hero Princess," Robotnik said, he gave her a sidelong glance before putting his hands to the small of his back._

_"Even if you succeed Robotnik," Sally said with a harsh tone, "you will never defeat all the Freedom Fighters out there. Sonic will rise again and defeat you-."_

_"It is so touching to hear that Princess, but by the time your Robotosized he will be nearly a heartbroken hedgehog. He won't have the heart to beat anyone, so take this like a leader and accept your fate…like your father-." Robotnik then turned to the SwatBot behind him and watched the Princess stare in horror as Bunnie was pulled forward. "Your friend tried escaping in the night, when we tried to grab her she threw your computer out the door. But rest assured...I will find Nicole-."_

_"It doesn't end here Robotnik…no it won't!" Sally was thrown into the Robotosizer along with Bunnie and both looked at each other in defeat. "Sonic…I love you…nothing in the world will ever be different. My feelings will never change…even when I am Robotosized. Come and visit me anytime…I'm sure we can still hangout-."_

_"Snively throw the switch…I'm getting too emotional from hearing anymore," Robotnik said as he fake cried. The time seemed to tick by and the audience was captivated-_

"NOOOOOOOOO I won't let you do that!" Sonic leaped out of his seat and ran to the projection room where the film was. As he spin dashed through the door he found no one there. Looking through the glass he saw the switch thrown. He fell to his knees and tears leaked out like Niagara Falls. The picture ended and Sonic slammed the ground with his knuckles. Clutching his heart he began to lose focus…then with a spin landed on his back. And then he blacked out.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **Phew…that sure was quiet a long chapter. I hope it makes up for lost time. Reviews are not forced…so maybe I should stop saying it, following chapters I'll lessen on the review thing. Well was that a cliffhanger or what? I'll see you all soon as the next chapter comes.


End file.
